Red Winter
by UryuTheQuincy
Summary: Everyone thought the infamous Albert Wesker had perished in the volcano after his battle with Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar; but they were wrong. This had not gone unnoticed, others had been watching him and his actions. How will they react to this and what will happen to Wesker? (I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil! Capcom Owns RE Tite Kubo owns Bleach!)
1. Not Dead Yet: Chapter I

Chapter I

 _Not Dead Yet_

 _Hate..._ hate was the only thing that Albert Wesker felt as he pulled himself to the edge of the rocks within the volcano he had been defeated in by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. But within that hate he knew something; he was still alive, and Uroboros had kept him that way. As Wesker climbed onto the rock, he held his head and groaned in pain, his body was still adjusting to Uroboros and it still needed to complete its regeneration. His legs had been burned away up to his upper thighs, leaving only parts of his bone with thin layers of muscle holding everything together. Wesker crawled to the edge of the volcano and leaned against the rocky wall and took the moment to reflect on what had happened. His plans to build a new world order had fallen apart, and he had been shot in the head with two RPG-7 rockets, narrowly escaping with his life. He looked on as his legs regenerated back to their normal appearance, layer after layer of muscle followed by skin.

After what he calculated as roughly twenty minutes he stood back up and looked at the moonlight filtering in through the narrow opening of the volcano. From its place in the starlit sky, he guessed it was roughly midnight. By now, most of his body had returned to its normal state, as Uroboros had finally adjusted to his body. However, now realizing most of his clothes had been destroyed in the battle; he located a fireproof crate from the wreckage of the Assault Bomber that had some spare clothes and the extra cash he'd brought. He undid the latches and opened the metal container. He quickly removed what was left of his tattered outfit and put on his spare set. With one solid jump, he managed to escape the volcano and land on edge of rock, overlooking the vast jungle.

"Damnit…getting out of here is going to be a pain" Wesker said under his breath.

The fact that Chris and the others think him dead would play out quite nicely to his advantage. But the first thing he had to do was get back to his hideout, and who knows how long that'll take. He jumped and landed with a loud bang on the ground. He didn't waste any time in attempting to find some sort of airfield so that he could get to America, where he knew he still had an operational hideout. Wesker decided to put his genetically enhanced speed to good use to get to the nearest village. He moved in intervals, and took breaks when he needed to, until he eventually came upon a small town with an airport that had a smoothed out dirt runway on the other side of it. The town was mostly baron, and most people were fast asleep by now. The gate to the airport was in sight, when a strange figure stepped out of the darkness. The person was tall with a slender build. He had brown messy hair with a white skull-like mask covering the right portion of his face. He had a unique uniform that consists of a white jacket; black sash holding a katana in its sheath, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri.

 _Impressive_.

However what caught Weskers attention the most was the fact that he had a hole straight through the center of his chest where he could see right through him to the airfield behind.

Wesker stopped.

"Are you blocking my way intentionally?" Wesker asked rhetorically.

The man stood silent for several moments.

"…Are you Albert Wesker?" He asked.

Wesker smirked at the question, curious as to who this person was or why he was holding him up.

"The one and only, who's asking?" Wesker said.

The strange man replied without hesitation and drew his Katana with his right hand. "I am an Arrancar, and I've been sent by Lord Aizen to destroy you before you can destroy The World of the Living before he can complete his plans."

Weskers smirk faded as he furrowed his brow. Who was this _Lord Aizen?_ Why would he be interested in his affairs anyway? And why would he dare challenge him like this? And to send some lackey to do it none the less.

Wesker stood still, the wind blowing past him, making his leather trench coat flutter with it. A fight would undoubtedly ensue, however, Albert Wesker was always ready for one, and now that he was stronger than ever with _Uroboros_ he had no doubt of his victory…

* * *

This is my first crossover fanfic, and I haven't played the old Resident Evil games but I do research the characters and Albert Wesker is my favorite :P but I'm hoping to continue this and am open to suggestions. If I mess up on anything please let me know, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and comment!


	2. First Battle: Chapter 2

Chapter II

First Battle

 _The god versus the Arrancar…_ Wesker thought to himself as he stood facing his opponent _whatever the hell an Arrancar is_. Both looking each other straight in the eye and nowhere else, the Arrancar suddenly holds up his left hand, straight in Weskers direction, forming a red orb. Wesker begins sprinting toward the Arrancar, as soon as he released the orb in a blast of energy, Wesker jumped over it with perfect timing. He instantly appeared above the Arrancar, maintaining his form as he landed on him, holding his boot to the Arrancars throat. Wesker leaned in.

"Now then, who is this Lord Aizen you mentioned earlier?"

The Arrancar looked reluctant to answer, merely glaring at Wesker.

Wesker smirked. "Fine, don't answer…" He bent down and grabbed the Arrancar by the throat and picked him up. "It won't change your fate!"

He effortlessly threw his opponent into one of the three hangars across the airfield, forcing him through the metal doors. Seconds later he instantly appeared there himself to finish his opponent.

"My, my, this wasn't any fun, you wasted my time 'Arrancar' I'm quite disappointed!"

A body suddenly stood up from the rubble. "I think you underestimate me Wesker…"

The Arrancar suddenly appeared in front of Wesker and began taking swings at the tall blonde with his katana. Wesker dodged each swing backing up with each attempt to cut him. After repeated attempts, he gave a solid and powerful kick to the Arrancar in the lower abdomen, sending him to the far wall of the hanger and leaving a large indention in it. Wesker heard him say something under his breath.

"Kill him, Viento de invierno!"

A gust of cold wintery air engulfed the Arrancar like a white out; Wesker shielded his himself with his arm. Several seconds later the storm died down, his opponent had become something else entirely, a white dragon. He had two horns sticking out of his head with black eyes and bony spikes sticking out of his spine along his back.

His opponent roared like some sort of dinosaur out of Jurassic Park getting ready to fight. Wesker stood his ground, the immense beast dwarfing the self-proclaimed god.

"Interesting! A new form! Hopefully you'll be more of a challenge now that you've changed form!" Wesker said with a devious grin.

The Arrancar dragon roared again and spewed ice from its mouth attempting to ensnare Wesker within it; however with Weskers quick speed he managed to avoid the ice blasts. As Wesker dodged blast after blast of ice, he began wondering how he would take down an opponent of such a size, as, logically thinking, it could handle much more damage from him than his previous form could have, rendering hand-to-hand combat pointless. _I suppose I could attempt to use my new powers gained through Uroboros, good practice…_

Wesker stopped moving and stood still as Uroboros tentacles made their way through to the surface of his skin on his forearms beneath his long trench coat. He then knelt down and placed both hands on the cement floor, allowing the tentacles to tunnel through the ground beneath his opponent. They emerged, getting the better of the arrancar and struck clean through him before turning back and impaling him again. The tentacles tightened and constrained within the dragon, crushing its organs within.

Wesker stood back up and withdrew his Uroboros tentacles. _This fight was very interesting; I should look into this 'Lord Aizen' further._ With a swift victory, Wesker went to the airfield and decided to take the large cargo plane that was sitting off to the right of the runway. Jumping inside, he quickly pulled on the engine knobs, starting them instantly. He easily maneuvered the plane to the runway and quickly took off. He leaned back and set the plane to autopilot, setting his course for America.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, with schoolwork and regents coming up I haven't had time to write, I hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less! Please review and comment, and let me know of any mistakes I may have made or idea's you may have!


	3. The Others: Chapter 3

Chapter III

The _Others_

Soul Reaper Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had called a Captains meeting after news of an Arrancar activating his Resurrección in the World of the Living had reached him. He slowly took his seat as the Captains of the 13 Court Guard began pouring in one by one, within a few minutes, all the captains were present.

"Now then, this meeting is in session. I believe you all know why we're here. From what our reports show, we know an Arrancar had activated his Resurrección in the world of the living" He said. "But what we don't know, is why it did, or what could've caused it. Without a doubt, no human is possibly strong enough to force an Arrancar into its Resurrección, and no Soul Reapers were present in the area. So what could have possibly caused it?"

A Captain in a straw hat and a pink flowery lady's kimono spoke up. "Maybe it just wanted to try and take it for a spin? I mean, what could an Arrancar possibly want in the Human world anyway?"

A woman with black hair worn in two short long braids bound in white cloth with each ending in a large golden ring spoke. "I suggest we monitor that area more closely from now on, and begin an investigation."

Another man spoke; he had a unique white scarf around his neck. "Judging from what we currently know, it is too early to make any sort of decision, but for now we should keep a lookout for anything else out of the ordinary…. However, we have to consider the possibility that this could be linked to one particular human…"

The woman looked over at him. "…You don't think it could be…"

The man looked back at her. "Yes, and despite our previous reports that he had died, it has been proven before that he doesn't tend to stay dead…"

* * *

There he sat, grinning at how everything had gone according to how he had foreseen. He was after all, His Majesty, Juha Bach, Father and Emperor of the Quincy. Standing beside him was his most trusted advisor, a young blonde man, Jugram Haschwalth. Both were wearing their own variation of the Wandenreich uniforms. Juha wore large cuffs and tattered ankle-length black cloak, red ribbon near the neck, fastened by to the left with a single large button. Jugram had commensurate his rank of Grandmaster with dark green fur running down from his left collar to the front of his coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle.

"Just as I had foreseen…" Juha said.

"The man lived?" Haschwalth said, looking over at Juha.

"He lived" Juha said his grin widening. "And he killed the Arrancar, in its Resurrección none the less."

"Do you think he is worthy Your Majesty? Despite his lineage, he has no experience; he was never raised in our ways."

"Yes, but he will be quite strong regardless, I have foreseen it..." He looked over at Haschwalth. "I want you to meet with him, and bring him to me."

"If that is your wish Your Majesty" He said as he opened a Schatten and went through it.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was my shortest one, but I thought it would introduce the Soul Society and Wandenreich nicely. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and review!


	4. No Time Like Today for Change: Chapter 4

Chapter IV

 _No Time Like Today for Change_

After what seemed like an eternity, Wesker finally made it to the American east coast. The plane flew into a small air strip close to where the hideout was, in a remote area of woodland hidden deep in the Appalachian Mountains. Wesker took the plane off autopilot and carefully touched it down the best he could using the short runway that was more suited for much smaller planes. He crashed into the trees at the far end of the strip, rocking it and cutting the wings off the body. As the plane rolled over some more small trees, it slowed down until it came to a complete halt.

Wesker quickly exited the plane wreck and after hiking for only a few short miles, came upon an all too familiar log cabin, the place where he stored all the data he had collected over the years. He made his way to the porch and opened the door. He then went over to a bookshelf in the back of the cabin and pulled down in the spine of an Encyclopedia. The bookcase began moving and shifted to the right revealing a dark staircase leading down into the ground. Wesker flipped a light switch on the side wall lighting a series of bunker lights along either side of him. He quickly descended the stairs and entered a large room with a rotating chair. Wesker sat in the chair and took a deep breath, he pressed a button on the armrest and a large holographic screen arose in front of him, revealing the countless records and data he had accumulated over the years.

Wesker leaned back and sighed with relief. He could finally rest after his long, chaotic journey. "…I think I've earned that much at least…"

Weskers eyelids felt heavy, as he tipped his head back in his chair. Within seconds he was asleep.

…

The sound of footsteps instantly woke Wesker up as he slowly opened his eyes. _A visitor? How unusual…I better be cautious and keep these files on me in case whoever it is, is after them. Could I have been followed? No, impossible._ Wesker ejected the disk from the arm rest of his chair and put it in his coat pocket, before turning around in his chair. He saw a strange man, with grey eyes and long black hair that was kept up in intricate white headpieces that were unfamiliar to Wesker. He was wearing Japanese style clothing as well as a white scarf.

"So my theory was correct then...you are Albert Wesker" He said as he drew his katana.

Albert Wesker smirked at his growing fame. "And who might you be?"

"I am Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6, and I am here to make sure you stay dead. Your existence is a threat to the humans, and as a Soul Reaper, I cannot allow like you to continue to threaten the humans." He said sternly.

Wesker looked at him for a moment, unsure of what these _Soul Reapers_ were. This Captain only added to the growing mystery of what was happening. Wesker decided to attempt to get more information out of him.

"You're a Soul Reaper? And what exactly does that make you?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, not sure why his soon-to-be dead opponent would bother to ask something such as this, but none the less, decided to tell the man the truth.

"We are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. We purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls. However, your actions alone were enough to get our attention, but we saw that this _Chris Redfield_ would stop you on his own, and hopefully kill you as well. However it looks like he failed at that."

Wesker gritted his teeth upon hearing that name. _Chris Redfield…_ There was no one Wesker hated more than him, the audacity he had to oppose a god! He'll get his due sentence soon enough though, Wesker would make sure of it…

"I see…so you think you can kill me then? I'm more than willing to fight…" Wesker said as he stood up to face this _Soul Reaper_.

Before Wesker could blink, the Soul Reaper Captain had appeared in front of him and was making a diagonal slash at him; Wesker instinctively dodged the attack by a hair, taken off guard by the Captains sudden move. Wesker attempts a counter attack and instantly appears behind him and kicks him in the back, Kuchiki quickly turns and blocks the kick with the back of his hand, and counter attacks with a horizontal slash across Weskers midsection. Wesker instantly puts some distance between them and holds his hand to his newly inflicted wound. The cut was roughly a centimeter deep, but was quickly regenerating.

But Kuchiki gave no time for Wesker to make another move before appearing before him and slashing him multiple times across his lower abdomen and chest. The strikes cut, however Weskers hardened skin, tissue, and organs minimized the damage of the Captains strikes. Wesker Quickly retaliated by instantly appearing behind him and giving a hard kick to his back, catching Kuchiki off guard and sending him into the wall. He was quick to get back up, however he appeared to getting tired of the fight, and wanted a swift end.

He held his blade up and turned it to the side, before speaking.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Thousands of cherry blossom-like peddles flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. Wesker was intrigued with this; however he knew he could think this through later. He held his hand to the ground and began letting Uroboros tentacles from his arm spew into the ground, however Kuchiki was quick to begin attacking Wesker as he swung his hilt horizontally across, the cherry-blossom like blades followed and quickly engulfed Wesker, as they passed by him, the thousands of blades left him cut and bloodied. He fell to the ground as blood was pouring from his wounds which were far more serious due to the sheer number of blades that attacked him

 _Damnit, his weapon is something I can't match…all I can do is attempt to dodge the attacks, but at this rate, my wounds might get the better of me if my regeneration can't keep up with this…_

Wesker slowly stood back up, however Byakuya merely swung at him again, sending the blades at him once more.

"You may have special powers of your own, however your still nothing to a Soul Reaper Wesker. Stay, and let me end your miserable existence." Byakuya said as he raised his hilt for a final attack, and swung down.

Out of nowhere, a burst of energy shot out of the darkness with four points curving back: one on top, one on the bottom, and one on each side, deflecting the blades of Byakuya's Zanpakutō. Byakuya wore a look of confusion before a strange figure appeared from the darkness.

A tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders walked out.

"Albert Wesker if I'm correct." The man said as he looked down at him.

Wesker nodded as he slowly stood up once more, his wounds slowly starting to regenerate.

"Come with me then, you presence is required." He stated as he signaled Wesker to follow.

Byakuya quickly swung Senbonzakura's hilt for another attack, however the man saw this coming and quickly swung his blade, releasing the same burst of energy to match Byakuya's blades. Wesker was quick to use this distraction to go to his chair and press a button. A sudden voice spoke out loud.

"Self-destruct sequence has been activated, imminent destruction in 30 seconds."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard this. Wesker quickly looked over to the man who was waiting for him.

"Let's go!" Wesker told him.

The man resumed to "generate" a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground to create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross.

"Through here" He said.

Wesker was unsure, but knew he had little choice but to trust the man. He quickly ran through the portal as the man rescuing him followed behind. Byakuya attempted to swing Senbonzakura to catch them, but the portal had already disappeared as they went through it. Confused and angered by his failure to kill the self-proclaimed god, he had no other option but to end his mission and head back to the Soul Society, while his target went to who knows where…

* * *

I'm very sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, but it's nearing the end of the year for me in school, and I've been pelted with homework and different assignments, so I haven't had much time to write, and I've been tired as hell when I do have free time somehow. But I came back with a longer-than-normal chapter (for this story anyway lol) hope you enjoyed it! And please don't forget to comment on it, especially if you have any idea's!


	5. The Report: Chapter 5

Chapter V

 _The Report_

Byakuya watched in hidden anger as the cabin he was just previously in went up in a fiery explosion of wood and cement, while his target escaped with the strange being that intervened in his duty. Byakuya had never failed a mission, so this idea of not completing his assignment to take care of Wesker was something he had never anticipated, especially considering he was only a human with nothing more than his intelligence and ability to manipulate others.

Byakuya sighed and proceeded to hold his Zanpakutō in front of him and turn it like a key. A traditional Japanese style door formed in front of him and open. Byakuya walked through it and headed back to the Soul Society. Within a few seconds, he re-emerged in the Seireitei and made his way to the Captains meeting hall. The other Captains were already waiting for him…

Head Captain Yamamoto was the first to speak.

"How did your mission go Captain Kuchiki? Did you take care of Albert Wesker?"

Byakuya was silent for a moment, before formulating his answer "…No, someone else came for him. He was powerful, certainly on par with a Captain…"

The other Captains were taken aback by this; they knew Byakuya was easily one of their most skilled and powerful Soul Reapers, he stuck out even among his fellow Captains. Shunsui spoke.

"Do you know who he was? Or recognized _what_ he was at least?"

Byakuya looked over at him "No, he was dressed in a military fashion however, in a white trench coat with dark green fur running down from his left collar to the front of his coat and white trousers. He wasn't Hollow or Soul Reaper, I could tell that much simply by looking at him…"

The Head Captain was silent for several minutes, until suddenly speaking.

"I cannot be certain since I was not there…but there is a possibility that he might have been a Quincy…"

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing the Head Captains words. Quincy's had long been thought extinct with the exception of Uryu Ishida and his father being the only two thought to left. How could any more possibly be left alive?

Suì-Fēng was immediately the first one to speak up.

"How is that possible?! The Quincy were wiped out more than two-hundred years ago! All that remains is that boy and his father how could any more possibly still be alive?!"

Shunsui looked over to Suì-Fēng.

"It's not completely impossible that others might be hiding from us, even after all these years. However, if what Captain Kuchiki encountered was a Quincy, then it's certainly worth investigating to find out why he wanted Wesker. Whoever he was, he was obviously watching Wesker for quite some time if he wanted to take him from us…"

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, but summer vacation hit and I ended up with more work for an AP class I'm going to be taking next year X( but I'm working on the next chapter and I have a lot of ideas I'm working with! If you guys have any ideas for the story, please let me know! I love hearing suggestions! Please leave a comment and review!


	6. The New One: Chapter 6

Chapter VI

 _The New One_

Wesker and Haschwalth soon emerged on the other side of the shadow portal. Wesker looked around at his surroundings; he was on red rug that lay on a stone floor. The rug however, led to a man sitting upon a throne, Juha Bach. Wesker looked up at him and began approaching him.

"Hmm…I take it you must be this man's superior? It's a pleasure to meet you; you have my gratitude for sending him when you did…"

Juha was silent before smirking and speaking to Wesker.

"Yes indeed Albert Wesker. I have been observing you for quite some time, I foresaw that you would be encountered by the Soul Reapers. When the time came, I sent Jugram to get you and bring you to me."

Wesker thought for a moment. _He knows my name? I suppose that isn't the most bizarre thing I've experienced yet. But he foresaw? As in seeing the future? My, my…this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? I've seen many things in my lifetime, however, none have been quite as interesting as the past few days._

"You can see into the future? That's quite interesting. But tell me, what does one such as yourself want with someone such as I?"

Juha continued to grin "Come, let me explain everything you need to know for now."

Juha proceeded to stand, signaling Wesker to follow him. Wesker followed Juha as they walked down a hallway with windows every few feet. The two walked for a few moments in silence away from the throne room before Juha finally spoke.

"You are in the Silbern, the palace of the Schatten Bereich, my Shadow Empire. Tell me Albert Wesker, do you know why I've brought you here?"

Wesker was quick to respond.

"Is it for my research into the viruses I have gained knowledge on?"

Juha smirked.

"You are partially right. I am going to wage a war upon the Soul Society, and I wish for you to assist me. You are incredibly unique Albert Wesker. Do you know why?"

"Of course I do, I am a god among humans."

"Yes indeed, however there is much you still have yet to discover about yourself. Aside from making yourself not only immortal, but enhancing your body to such degrees as you have, there is more inside you that makes you special among humans."

"And may I ask what that is exactly?"

Juha grin widened deviously.

"You are one of my children; you are a Quincy Albert Wesker"

Wesker was perplexed at what the man beside him was saying, but intrigued all the same.

"A Quincy? What exactly _are_ Quincy?"

"I am the father of all Quincy, their king, Juha Bach. Our natural enemies are the Soul Reapers and their Soul King, which is my father. Over a thousand years ago, we waged war with the Soul Society, however we lost and I was sealed away until my slow reawakening. The other Quincy retreated into the Schatten Bereich, which is essentially the other side of the Soul Society."

Wesker was silent for several seconds, processing everything the Quincy King has just said.

"…Your natural enemies are Soul Reapers, a war waged a thousand years ago, and you were sealed away…On top of that the place we are currently in is a realm known as the 'Shatten Bereich. Now that said, who was the one who engaged me after my…should we say, ' _recovery'_ for now."

"Ahh yes, your incredible survival with your encounter with Chris Redfield. You're very powerful for being a human Albert Wesker, but you do more talking than acting in battle." Wesker furrowed his brow, quite displeased with the Quincy criticizing him, however knowing this to be true. "As for that creature who you battled, he said he was an arrancar correct? Arrancar are hollows who have become stranger after eating a number of other hollows. The one controlling them at the moment is a Soul Reaper by the name of Sōsuke Aizen. He is powerful, but merely another pawn of mine…" Juha said with a wide grin.

"I see, quite interesting…" Wesker said "But you said I was 'one of your children', tell me, how am I a Quincy?"

"Tell me, have you ever wondered anything about your parents Albert Wesker?"

' _My parents? I suppose I've never quite thought about it before…Hmm'_

"I suppose not, it never came to mind for me before. I never met them and I was never really curious enough to find out."

Juha chuckled. " Of course. Both your parents were pure-blood, or Echt Quincy, which makes you much more powerful than an impure, Gemischt. Do to what happened to you as a child, you were never given proper training in the arts of the Quincy. I will bestow upon you a Schrift with a ceremony; this will grant you much more power, and special abilities."

' _Hmm, this would make sense; perhaps this is also how I was able to survive Project W as well…'_ Wesker smirked _'Rather convenient if I may say so myself.'_

"If I may ask, what is a 'Schrift'?" Wesker inquired.

"It is a letter I bestow upon my Sternritter, granting them a power relating to the letter, such as Sternritter F for 'Fear' or Sternritter M the 'Miracle'. Rather simple enough wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes indeed. May I inquire what mine will be?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination, you'll find out soon enough my son…"

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! Big reveal! I hope it was a good one! I finally finished my summer homework and have more time on my hands to write this now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and review, and let me know if you have any idea's!


End file.
